Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A first kiss under the Mistletoe in the Gryffindor common room.


**Hey everyone. Here is another story assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is for Potions: Antidote to Common Poisons Task 4: Mistletoe Berries. I wrote about the first kiss between my new OTP. Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

It happened out of the blue like any other thing that happens to me usually did. My first kiss with Sirius Black. It was a day like any other. An unsuspecting day. It was just before the students that were going home for Winter break were going to leave. I had just finished packing my trunk the girls dorm and was gathering the last of my items in my purse that I would be taking tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express homeward.

"Come on, Marlene," Lily chimed up from behind me, "I think you've just about packed your whole wardrobe just to go home for a week or two." She stood up from finishing her packing. "James said he and Sirius wanted to take us out for our last Hogsmeade day and we don't want to be late."

I rolled my eyes at this. James always had to bring Sirius along with them. Which is why Lily always insisted that I come along with them. She didn't want Sirius to distract James from spending time with her. In a way I felt like Sirius and I were a couple. We were always set up that way it would probably only be a matter of time before he asked me out himself.

"Are you coming?" she huffed in annoyance at me.

"Yeah," I told her putting my packing aside for the time being. I could finish it later not that there was that much to finish. Or anything like that. "Yeah. I'm coming." I followed her down the stairs and watched as she flew into James Potter's arms. I wasn't going to admit it but in a way I was kinda jealous of her and James' relationship.

"So," said Sirius who was now towering over me, "I guess your babysitting me again today."

I looked up at him in shock. Lily really hadn't wanted him to know that that was the reason that she usually brought me along. And I felt kind of bad about how sad he looked just now when he said it.

"No," I said quickly. "I don't think I'm here to babysit you. Do you need a babysitter?"

He shook his head quickly looking over my head. He then shook his head and looked back at me with a charming smile on his face. He looked over at James and Lily who were talking quietly and pointing at something or someone near us.

"So," he said as more people began to look in our general direction, "are you going home for winter vacation tomorrow?" He now seemed to notice that everyone in the common room was looking in our direction.

"Yeah," I said noticing this also. "Are you?"

"I'm spending my winter vacation with James and his family."

He looked so sad when he said this. It wasn't an unknown fact in the pureblood community that Sirius Black had ran away from home and was now living with the Potters.

I then noticed him looking weird at something over my head and then at James Potter, who was grinning and giving him the thumbs. I looked between the two boys and then turned to Sirius.

"What's going on?" I asked him. "Are you..."

Before I could finish my question Sirius Black had leaned towards me and kissed me. Panic filled me at first because no one had ever kissed me before. Not like Sirius was kissing me now. Like a boyfriend would kiss his girlfriend. As Sirius broke the kiss I turned my stunned face upwards and noticed what everyone else but me had seen.

Hanging right over my head was bunch of Mistletoe. I looked over at James and Lily who were beaming like the cats that ate the canary. I then looked over at Sirius, who was looking at me adoringly.

"So," he began hesitantly, "Marlene McKinnon will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded with a huge smile on my face as the whole common room broke into cheers for us. I would deal with James Potter and Lily Evans later. Right now I wanted to stay in the moment with my first boyfriend. Sirius Black.

 **That is how I picture Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black's first kiss going. I can totally see James and Lily setting Sirius and Marlene up like that. Can't you?**


End file.
